Questions
by adventure prince
Summary: NIGHTS has a very unusual question and he asks Will and Elliot for the answer. Rated T just to be safe


**A/N: I don't own NIGHTS **

It was quiet at the Dream Gate the only sound that could be heard was the thumping of Will's Football which he bounced off his ankles whilst Elliot lay lazily on the edge of the fountain.

It had been a few months since Will and Helen had met Elliot and Claris and the four had become fast friends considering that they knew NIGHTS and since they had gained full control of their dreams they could enter each others dreams whenever they wanted so every night they had met up to play in their unique worlds however tonight the girls seemed to running a bit late.

"Where are those two?" Will asked irritably letting his football bounce away.

"You know girls Willie-boy always fashionably late" Elliot chuckled, sitting up on the fountains edge.

"Don't call me that Ellie!" Will stuck his tongue out at the blue haired boy.

Before Elliot could replay a familiar tune rang throughout the air and everyone's favourite purple jester showed up playing his flute.

"Hey NIGHTS" Both boys greeted.

"Hey guys" NIGHTS greeted with little enthusiasm.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elliot asked getting up from his seat.

NIGHTS crossed his legs and leaned back his expression was that of deep thought.

"Well I've been hearing you guys talk about this a few times and I want know-" NIGHTS leaned forward. "-What's a kiss?"

This question took the two by surprise it was known that due to spending his entire life in the Night Dimension had left NIGHTS naive in many areas of the human world but they didn't know something as simple as kissing was one of them.

"Well it…well you see…" Will's cheeks turned red this was going to be awkward.

"It's when two people touch their lips against each others" Elliot explained matter-of-factly.

NIGHTS narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I follow?"

"Well its when two people pucker up their lips like this" Elliot puckered up his lips up earning a chuckle from both NIGHTS and Will. "And they bring them together"

NIGHTS slumped over.

"Sorry guys I'm still not quite sure what you mean" He sighed. "Wait! I've got it!" NIGHTS sprung up and tapped the side of his fist into his hand. "Why don't you two kiss?"

"WHAT!?" Will and Elliot exclaimed there faces turning bright red.

"Yeah! As Owl always says "It's better to do it than explain" and I can't kiss you since it that would just be awkward" NIGHTS rubbed the back of his head.

"Will you excuse us for one second?" Elliot asked grabbing Will by the collar and dragging him to a safe distance where NIGHTS couldn't hear them.

"There is no way I'm going to kiss you!" Will snapped.

"We have to" Elliot whispered.

"I'm glad you agree…wait? What!? Dude I think you've taken too many basket balls to the head!" Will barked but changed his tone when Elliot tightly grabbed his arms.

"Listen, we owe this to NIGHTS if it weren't for him we'd be wetting our beds for all the nightmares we'd be getting!" Elliot said firmly looking Will directly in the eye.

After a brief silence Will let out a frustrated sigh.

"If I start having dreams about guys you are dead!" Will groaned as he and Elliot made their way back to NIGHTS.

"Alright NIGHTS watch closely because we're only going to do this once" Elliot said.

Both boys faced each other and brought their heads closer to each other there cheeks were dusty pink. Will closed his eyes so that it would seem to pass quicker.

Their lips connected and it lasted longer more then the two would have been comfortable but this being their first kiss with another boy they were curious so kept at it for a few more seconds.

"Well there you have it" Elliot groaned, wiping his mouth whilst Will took a seat on the fountain when he became weak in the knees.

NIGHTS narrowed his eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Pardon?" Elliot asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms. NIGHTS might not have meant to but Elliot was feeling a little insulted.

"Well it just seemed so plane"

"What!?" Elliot snapped.

"Well uh..." NIGHTS was starting to get worried. He saw that he had hurt Elliot's pride.

"I'll show you plane!" Elliot growled and without so much as a warning he wrapped his arm around the back of Will's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

The muffled as their jaws were once again mashed together Will tried pulling away but Elliot (Or mostly Elliot's pride) had a strong arm wrapped around his waist and had to steady himself by putting his hands on the blue haired boys shoulders.

Will felt his face becoming hotter and hotter as this went on. He couldn't believe this was actually happening! The only guy he had ever kissed was his father and that was only on the cheek.

When it was done their lips parted with a smack and Elliot had to hold Will for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't collapse and sat him down at the fountain.

"Well NIGHTS do you still think that was plane?" Elliot asked.

The sight he met was strange NIGHTS was grinning like a cat and before he could ask why NIGHTS turned around, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted:

"See girls I told you I could get them to do it!"

"I got to hand it to you NIGHTS you did a good job" Helen giggled, popping her head out of a bush followed by Claris.

"Nice work guys" Claris chuckled.

"B-B-But NIGHTS!" Elliot stammered his jaw dropping.

"I may be naive when it comes to human culture but I'm not that naive" He smirked.

"El-li-ot!" The voice was as sharp as a knife and its user was just as deadly. Elliot turned around and saw Will glaring hellfire at him. "You're DEAD!" He yelled.

The remainder of the night was full of Helen, Claris, and NIGHTS laughter, Will's roar of rage and Elliot's screams of terror and after that Elliot had a hard time falling asleep for a while.

**LOL! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
